


i want every other freckle

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Student!Louis, a romance ensues, bottom!Louis, boys that brunch, brooklyn booty call ayyyyy, eleanor is tipsy, everyone else is american except harry oops, he's still british, intern!Louis, mimosas, nick is a brooklyn hipster, so is louis, they meet on tinder, this may or may not be based on a true story that happened me oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is twenty-one years old and is too young to be having a Tinder induced quarter-life crisis over Nick G, 28, aubergine emoji enthusiast, and definitely <i>not</i> his type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i want to share your mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> hi i've never actually written a fic before, but i kept having a lot of _feelings_ about nick and louis. don't judge me too harshly. this was completely written on the fly.
> 
> title is from "every other freckle" by alt-j.
> 
> obviously not true whatsoever! inspired by a true story that happened to yours truly. oops.

Ever since Louis stepped off the plane at JFK, he’s been trying to make the most of his summer interning at Sony Music Group. He’s gotten three new tattoos. He’s grew his hair out a little bit. He even bought a few pairs of shoes that weren’t vans. It feels like progress. But right now, Louis Tomlinson is a walking cliché. He absolutely _has_ to spend every Sunday drinking bottomless mimosas with his co-workers. What kind of twenty-something would he be if he didn’t celebrate Sunday Funday with the rest of New York City? 

On top of that, he has networked his arse off and has pretty much got his internship coordinator wrapped around his finger, which is why he’s currently leaning on her, whinging on about this guy he “met” on fucking _Tinder_.

“El, I swear, we are soulmates. He’s from England. I’m from England. He lives in Williamsburg. Harry’s flat is in Williamsburg. I practically _live_ in Harry's flat. There is no reason why Nick G and I shouldn’t be making out on a rooftop right now,” Louis sighs into her hair. She smells like roses and judgment. Louis loves her.

“Lou,” he can practically hear her eyes rolling out of her head, “I’ve told you at least 42 times – he’s either not real or has something to hide. What if he’s not actually 28 and is catfishing you?” Eleanor pats his head like he’s a puppy. Louis is not a puppy. If anything, he’s a fierce piranha. He tries to bite her finger.

“The guy has to be real. He sends moments on Tinder all the time of his dog and some model chick in Soho.” Louis grabs the carafe of mimosas and tops off his and Eleanor’s drink. The drunker he gets El, the more agreeable she will be in his plan to meet Nick G from Tinder. Well, right now he has no real _plan_. But, whatever. Louis is nothing if not determined.

You see, the whole Tinder thing was meant to be a bit of a joke. Harry, the other English intern at Sony, forcefully downloaded the app of Louis’ iPhone when he wasn’t looking. Obviously, it was a Sunday three weeks ago and there may or may not have been bottomless sangria involved. Louis finds that some of his best decisions are made after a day of bottomless drinks. Tinder is one of those great decisions. 

Like, who is he to turn down a bunch of constantly reaffirming his hotness? Sure, there might have been some questionable conversations with too many winky faces and not enough “getting to know you questions,” but Louis isn’t above a bit of ego fluffing. That is, until he accidentally swiped right to some twatty looking hipster with a quiff too large to be an American boy. He didn’t even have a proper bio. It just said, “Nick G, 28” with exactly 32 aubergine emojis.

He looked like the kind of guy Harry would hang out with on a dodgy Bushwick rooftop. Because the world was working against him, he inevitably matched with Nick G, 28, aubergine enthusiast, with gravity defying hair. Harry snagged his phone and sent him a lame “hi” with one too many I’s and Louis didn’t hear from the guy until 4 days later, when he responded with:

**_excellent start there, pet. would’ve expected more from a fellow Englishman. or should I say boy...?_ **

Louis responded with:

_im 21 you wanker nice to meet you too_

Normally, Louis would’ve gotten a reply that included the words “baby, “cum, “ and “twink.” It’s probably what makes Nick so intriguing. Louis likes a challenge. Nick is mysterious and he’s got too many freckles and Louis might be having an identity crisis. He usually likes his guys a bit more muscular and hates when their hair is better than his. That's why he can't date Harry. He’s vain, all right?

Now, three weeks later, numbers exchanged, endless hours of sporadic iMessaging, Louis is whining to his internship coordinator about still not having met the elusive Nick G, 28.

So, yeah. It’s Louis's last two weeks in the city. He’s drunk on champagne at 2 PM. He wants to end his stay with a literal bang and he wants it with Nick G, 28.

“Louis, remember when I told you about my Tinder nightmare?” Liam, the sound mixing intern, pipes up from his left. Louis liked Liam better when he was quiet and too focused on producing tracks. Now, he’s Louis’ partner in crime that happened to have _one_ bad Tinder experience.

“Yes, Lee-YUM. I do," he rolls up a ball of napkin and throws it in his hair, "your first mistake was agreeing to meet her at TGI Fridays in Times Square. What New Yorker does that?” that makes Liam blush - score, “second, her default picture was definitely Rihanna circa 2008.”

Liam sighs and Eleanor pinches his side.

“We’re just looking out for our baby intern, little Lou,” he nuzzles further into El’s hair, “we just don’t want some creep to take advantage of you. Though, if I were gay, I’d want that bum, too.” See, this is why he loves Eleanor. 

“I know, “ he all but whines, “I’ve just spent the last four nights listening with Harry and his new, model boyfriend _Zayn_.” He aggressively stabs his half-eaten Nutella French toast. He tried to convince the waiter that they needed to put Lucky Charms on the menu. What kind of brunch doesn’t have _cereal?_

“It's just...I’ve been in New York for almost three months and I’ve only made out with that one weird guy from the IT department,” Louis shudders at the memory and Eleanor flicks his nose.

“Aiden isn’t _that_ weird, Lou. He’s just a bit…intense,” Liam says it like he doesn’t even believe it himself. Liam is incapable of saying anything remotely mean, the bastard. Aiden kept giving Louis these looks like he wanted to eat him from across the editing room. Office-wide happy hour got the best of him that night. _Ugh_.

Louis kicks Liam's shin under the table and decides he needs to have a wee.

“If you’ve _quite_ finished, Leemo. I need to use the loo. You,” he points to Eleanor, “need to drink more mimosas. And you," he points to Liam, "need to never bring up Aiden again."

Eleanor, bless her soul, downs the rest of her glass and flags down the waiter to get another pitcher of champagne cocktails.

Louis makes his way over to the loo and realizes he’s spent so much time whinging about Nick G, 28 to El and Liam that he hasn’t even checked his phone. He’s got a Snapchat of a selfie of Zayn and Harry. “Gross,” Louis mutters to himself. He’s not bitter at all. Sure, Aiden wasn’t nearly as godly as Zayn, but at least he’s gotten _some_ action; even if it isn’t from twatty Nick G, 28 , living Williamsburg, originally from Oldham.

Louis doesn’t even know why he’s so fixated on the guy. He claims he’s a radio host. He wears Dr. Dre shirts ironically. The nicest thing Nick has said to him is “you look like a wet kitten in your new tinder pic” via iMessage. If he were back in at uni in Leeds, he’d be everything Louis couldn’t stand. 

Now, Louis isn’t so sure. Nick is an enigma.

Which is how Louis finds himself waiting in line for the loo, looking at Nick G, 28’s five Tinder pictures (not nearly enough) for the third time today. He's got three with a dog, one of him against some pretentious metallic background, and another wearing a red jacket that says "Louis" on it. If that's not fate, he isn't sure what is. 

"Control yourself," he mutters as he shuffles into the bathroom. He puts his phone on the sink and uses the loo.

Just as he's fixing his fringe in the mirror, he hears his phone vibrate loudly against the sink. He swipes his phone and because his life is _seriously_ one big joke, he's got a text from Nick G himself. He takes a deep breath.

_**hiyaaaaa what are you up to on this lovely sunday?** _

He zips his fly and tries to play it cool. Louis can _totally_ not answer for at least seventeen minutes. So what if Louis texted Nick last night and he didn't respond because Nick was at a club opening or summat? Louis channels his inner Zayn. He's cooler than cool. In fact, maybe he won't text back Nick at all. Sure.

Apparently, Liam is more perceptive than he took him for because as soon as Louis slips in the booth next to El, Liam says, "Lou, why do you look like someone just peed on your shoes?"

Okay, channeling his inner Zayn didn't work out so well, "Nothing," he scoffs and absolutely does _not_ glance at his phone. Eleanor notices and makes a grab for it.

"Lou! You're totally texting Nick G, 28. I can tell by the way you're jiggling your leg. You do that when you're nervous."

"Lies," Louis glares at Eleanor and he makes to grab his phone back. Why does he have to be friends with avid phone stealers? He's regretting his life choices just about now.

"Nope. Not this time. You've been whining about him since you drank your second mimosa. We're making a move. Lemme see," _Damnit_. He should have never told Eleanor his passcode when he first started at Sony. Her memory is annoyingly incredible. She remembered all of his siblings' birthdays and he only told her once. She's perfect. Why can't Louis be in love with her and not twatty hipster Nick G?

She reads the text in an exaggerated British accent. It's horrendous, "The mysterious Nick says: ''iiiiiya what are you up to on this loveleh sunday' Lou! You _have_ to text him back." Eleanor looks at him with wide eyes. He knew getting her to drink more mimosas would make her more agreeable. Louis is suddenly second-guessing his plan.

"El! No, he did even text me back last night! He was at a _club_ with his fit model friends. I saw it in his moments on Tinder. I'm trying to wait at _least_ seventeen minutes before I text him back."

"You're being ridiculous," Eleanor hiccups - she's definitely tipsy, "we are absolutely getting you your Brooklyn booty call-" Liam looks personally offended, and Eleanor hiccups again, "tonight!" 

She waggles a dainty finger in his face.

"Brooklyn Booty Call," Liam repeats, scandalized. He looks like he needs another drink or five. Louis pours him another glass and tries to stealthily reach across the table to swipe his phone. 

"Nu-uh!" Even drunk Eleanor is quicker than him. He sees his phone light up again in her hand.

"Oh my _god_ , Lou, it's Nick again! He's totally wants it!" He makes one more reach and finally swipes the phone, "Ha!" Louis exclaims as he types in the passcode to see the message from Nick.

_**gettin up to anything good tonite darling? xx** _

He definitely does _not_ blush at the double ex or darling. He's still a ferocious piranha. Piranhas don't blush. Or drink too many mimosas and text twatty hipsters. Oops.

"Louis, _screw_ seventeen minutes. Brooklyn booty call waits for no one," Eleanor looks at Louis deadly serious and then shifts, "not that I would know or anything." Louis needs to hear more of this story another time, but right now he's too busy trying not to freak out about Nick G, 28, texting him. _Twice_.

"I hate it when you're right," Louis sighs and stares at his phone, "What if he's shorter than me? Or if his feet smell? Or if he realizes _my_ feet smell? Why is a guy like _him_ even single!" Louis is freaking out. He downs the rest of the mimosa and makes to reach for Liam's unfinished one. Liam gets there first and grabs his wrist. Louis squirms.

"Nope, you've been complaining too much about this," Liam laughs. What happened to responsible Liam? His friends are enablers.

"Ugh, _fine_ ," Louis gets his wrist back from Liam and goes to bite his shoulder. The jerk. Twenty-one is too young for a quarter life crisis, but Louis feels like he's about to explode.

"Well, what are you gonna say?" Eleanor urges and nods her head eagerly. He's going to miss her dearly when he leaves in two weeks. And that's when it hits Louis. He's leaving in _two weeks_ and the chances he will ever see Nick G, 28 again are slim to none. He decidedly wants the Brooklyn booty call.

"Fuck it! I've got absolutely nothing to lose, right?" Liam and Eleanor hover older his shoulder as he types nervously to Nick:

_**hey pal. i'm heading back to brooklyn tn. should i take the train back to yours or mine ? xx** _

And he waits.


	2. i want to be every button you press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided to make it 3 chapters instead of two. i'll post the rest tomorrow. thank you so much for reading and the feedback!

Their conversation goes a bit like this:

**_that’s a little forward of you dontcha think? x_ **

Cue Louis internally _freaking out_ and almost throwing his phone in the pitcher of mimosas. This is the last time he makes any major decisions drunk. Sunday Funday is _arse_.

Until his phone vibrated again nearly 30 seconds later.

**_kidding, love. thought youd never ask. take the L from union sq and get off at bedford st. see you soon. xxxx_**

If you asked Louis Tomlinson, 21, University of Leeds student, serial monogamist, that he would be on the subway headed to Brooklyn to meet a man he isn’t even sure _exists_ , he would have spit his mimosa in your face.

But alas. Things change, Louis is _horny_ , and Eleanor and Liam are total enablers. He mentioned to Eleanor that Nick agreed and she practically dragged him to Union Square.

"Text me as soon as you get there! Unless you’re otherwise occupied,” she winked at him and slapped his arse with her St. Laurent bag. Eleanor never winks. Louis is proud of himself for getting her to let loose, "I demand to know _all_ the details tomorrow."

"Are you sure I look alright?” Louis looked down at his Joy Division tee (hip enough – right?), skin-tight black jeans, and Oxfords.

“Lou, I would never lie to you?" She fixed him with her sternest look. She’s right. Eleanor is one of the bluntest women he knows. "Now go!” Eleanor kissed him on the cheek and pushed him through the turnstile. Liam gave him a nervous wave. Louis knew he was having flashbacks to not-actually-Rihanna from his Tinder disaster. He is determined to have a better experience.

And that is how Louis Tomlinson finds himself alone on the L train, surrounded by a bunch of plaid-wearing, beard-trimming, trendoids from Williamsburg. Nick messaged him the address to his apartment and it all feels a tad surreal.

The thing is, Louis doesn’t really do the hook-up thing, and when he does? It’s not random _men_ he’s met on an online dating app. He still can’t believe he just invited himself over Nick G’s flat. He feels a pleased with him. Louis smiles and looks down at his Oxfords and cuffed jeans. He’s glad he decided earlier to switch from his slip-on checkered Vans to he Oxfords before brunch. Maybe next time he meets up with Nick G-

\- and no. Louis shakes his head and immediately tries to erase the thought. _This is a hook-up,_ he thinks. He's never met the guy. He'll likely never see him again.

Louis gets so caught up in aggressively _not_ thinking about his future with Nick G that he barely registers the train stopping at Bedford.

He’s _actually_ doing this.

Despite the mid-afternoon mimosas, Louis is feeling suddenly sober.

Louis weaves his way through the subway station, like the expert New York _transplant_ that he is. He subtlety pulls out Google Maps (as if he would ever let these hipsters know he’s basically a glorified tourist) to find out where the mysterious Nick G actually lives. Once he gets to the top of the stairs at the Bedford station, he notices 2 new messages on his phone.

One’s from Harry:

**_hiiiiiii el told me youre finally meeting with nick g. let me know if anything goes down (get it?) .x_**

_Typical_ , he thinks to himself. He sends Harry thirteen thumbs up emojis and a star. He checks the other message. It’s from Nick G. He’s cancelling, Louis knows it. He holds his breath and reads the text.

**_hope you like wine. let me know when you’re above ground. xxxx_**

Louis exhales. Nick is buying _wine_. Maybe this will be more than a messy hand job. With shaky fingers, he messages him back:

**_sounds good ! just got of the train see you soon xx_**

****_There’s no turning back now _,__ he thinks _ _.__

He lets Google Maps guide him down to North 7th Street. He passes a bunch of random shops and realizes why he only comes to Williamsburg to spend time with Harry. They hardly ever venture outside of his flat, so he's never really understood the mystique.

He notices a few restaurants buzzing with young people. There's also an entire shop dedicated to toilet seats make of repurposed wood. Toilet seats. Louis didn’t even think toilet seats could be made of wood.

What if you get a splinter in your bum?

What if twatty Nick owns a toilet seat made of repurposed wood?

What if Louis gets a splinter on his bum from Nick's hypothetical repurposed wood toilet seat?

Louis is spiraling. He need to keep walking down North 7th. Eventually, he finds himself approaching the edge of the water in Williamsburg. The view is ridiculous. Louis always thought that living in New York City might make you cynical to the sights, but to Louis' eyes? It hasn't gotten old yet. He constantly feels like he's in a Taylor Swift song. It's cheesy, but true.

He takes one more good look at the city skyline before looking for the building number Nick gave me. Finally, he looks to his right and sees Nick G, 28's building. And well. _Shit_. He makes his way over.

Louis kind of expected a rag-tag building, like the one Harry lives in. Maybe even a glorified shoebox, like Louis' flat. But, nope. It's quite the opposite.

In fact, it's a fucking _tower_. A legitimate baby skyscraper in Williamsburg overlooking the Williamsburg bridge. Each flat has a balcony looking at the cityscape. Louis' has a teeny window with a view of a vandalized brick wall. Nick G must be fucking loaded. _Score_.

He smooths his fringe in the reflection of a window on the building and takes a deep breath. He's just about to walk in when -

"Like what you see?" Louis is so startled nearly punches the guy in the face. If his heart weren't already racing, it certainly is now. A random guy trying to talk to him is the _last_ thing he needs. 

"Sod _off_ ," he shouts instinctively and looks up -

_-_ and _fuck._

"Skipping formalities, I see?" He's looking at Nick fucking G, 28. His first words to him were sod off. Nick G is smiling like it's the best thing anybody has ever said to him. Louis thinks it's decidedly the worst thing he could have said. He needs to make a better impression, _stat_.

“Do you seriously fuckin' live _here?_ " Louis exclaims. Because apparently, Louis' brain to mouth filter is completely gone.

Nick G just raises an eyebrow amusedly and gives Louis a not-so-subtle once over. That's when it hits Louis. He finally kind of _gets_ the situation he's gotten himself into. It's a hook up. Nick is will probably give him a blowie and send him on his merry way. He probably does this every weekend with unsuspecting boys in their early-twenties.

_Fuck it_ , Louis thinks. He lets Nick look. Might as well get the most out of it, yeah?

"Huh," Nick finally says, "you're even lovelier in person." And. Okay. Louis wasn't expecting that. Nick needs to stay away from saying things like that because it's _just a fucking hook up._ No expectations.

"Heh, I hope so," Louis is _not_ blushing, "m'friend Harry made my profile and I'm pretty sure I was pulling funny faces in each of my pictures." He smiles wryly and finally lets himself get a good look at the man in front of him.

The first thing he notices is Nick's height. He's like, really tall. The giant quiff probably adds at least 3 inches of height, but he's _easily_ a head taller than Louis himself. He's also got _massive_ hands. Bigger than Harry's, if that's even possible. He's wearing an obnoxious patterned button down that shows off an obscene amount of chest chair. Louis wants to nuzzle it. _Damnit_.

He lifts his head and looks Nick in the eye and Nick is staring right back with a self-satisfied look on his face, like he was reading Louis' mind about his chest hair. Louis can't decide if he wants to kiss him or slap him.

Either way, he's totally fucked already and he hasn’t even touched the guy. They aren’t even inside the building yet. Louis needs to calm down.

He opens his mouth to say something, but Nick gets there first.

"For the record, I _do_ live here," Nick points his giant thumb towards the doorman, "and I don't just invite any random strangers from Tinder into my flat." Nick gives him an exaggerated wink. Maybe he _doesn't_ do the Tinder thing every weekend. "Let's go up, love."

Louis nearly forgot he was here for the sole purpose of getting some tonight. He runs his fingers through his fringe nervously and moves to follow Nick, when he feels a giant hand on the small of his back. He startles for the _second_ time that night. Nick G is going to think he's such a knob.

"Sorry," Louis exhales and tries to relax. He can still feel the heat where Nick's hand was.

He wants it back.

"S'okay, darling. I'd be nervous around me, too," Nick laughs and gives him a crooked grin and nudges Louis with his hip. He can feel the tension draining from his body and starts to follow Nick again towards the door.

"By the way, you can call me Grimmy, if you want. Short for Grimshaw - that's my last name," Nick grins, as he makes his way through the door held by the fucking _doorman_. Louis still cannot believe his eyes. He's not even done with uni - an amateur adult, at best - and he's walking into a decked out high rise in Williamsburg.

"Grimmy? Think I might prefer Nick G, 28. Cheers," Louis snarks and gives him a small smile. He's gaining a bit of his confidence back. Maybe it's because Nick's accent reminds him of home; he's beginning to feel comfortable quickly.

"Ha. Glad I'm not the only one, Louis T, 28, from Doncaster," Nick tentatively moves his hand to the small of Louis' back again and guides them both towards the elevator. Nick leans down to whisper in his ear, "I was beginning to think you weren't real.” And gives the underside of Louis’ jaw a quick kiss.

It’s clearly been a while for Louis because just the dry press of Nick’s lips nearly makes his toes curl.

They get to the elevator and Nick presses the button for the 28th fucking floor. Nick leans against the mirrored elevator wall, crosses his arms, and cocks a hip. It makes Louis' mouth go a bit dry. He knows Nick is a handsome man, there's no doubt about that, but it's the ease and slight air of haughtiness that Louis finds most alluring. _Two can play this game,_ he thinks.

"How ever was I supposed to say no to free wine?" Louis says, shrugging a bit. He's on an intern budget, okay? But, they both know that's not the reason why he's here.

"Ah, if I knew I could get you to my apartment with a promise of wine. I would've offered _much_ earlier," Nick winks cheekily towards him as the elevator door opens to the 28th floor. "Follow me, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments, let me know if you're enjoying!


	3. i'm going to kiss you like the sun browns you

They make their way down Nick’s hallway and Louis notices there aren’t many doors on the floor. He thought all Brooklyn flat complexes were glorified shoeboxes, like Harry’s.

But once Nick pulls out his key (with a picture keychain of his mum and dad), he is quickly proven wrong.

Nick’s apartment is. Well. It’s about a thousand steps above Harry’s Williamsburg digs. He stays frozen in the door way and probably looks a bit like a fish, the way his mouth is hanging open.

“Holy shit,” he whispers, taking a good look around. He tentatively steps in the doorway and is met with floor to ceiling panoramic windows with a view of Manhattan.

“Why the look of surprise, love? I told you I wasn’t exactly hurting,” Nick says, looking at Louis curiously.

“Oh, _excuse_ me. When you say, ‘radio DJ’ I don’t exactly think posh,” Louis rolls his eyes and feels that giant hand back on his back as he’s ushered further into the apartment. He decides to indulge himself and takes a better look at the view.

There are moments when Louis is hit by how incredible New York City is. This is one of those moments. If this weren't some random Tinder hook-up, Louis might just think this entire thing is a bit romantic. _He probably does this type of thing with blokes all the time_ Louis thinks to himself as he moves closer to the window to take in the sparkling lights and spanning skyline.

“Never gets old, does it?” Nick joins him in looking at the cityscape.“’ve also got rooftop garden access, if you want to have a glass of wine up there later,” he mentions with a slightly tentative look on his face. It’s almost like he’s making even more of an effort to impress Louis, even though Louis is already kind of floored by the entire flat itself.

He finally tears his eyes away from the sprawling skyline and scans the apartment. Like he said, it’s posh as hell, but he can see the little splashes of Nick all around the place – even after knowing him for 10 minutes. There are family pictures, quirky posters of different artists. Louis swears he sees a few pictures of Nick with some celebrities. His favorite thing, though, is the obnoxious neon sign over the doorway.

“Enjoy, huh?” Louis nods his head over to the neon blue sign on the wall. 

“Heh, me mate back home got it for me years ago and I can’t seem to let it go,” Nick smiles brightly moving towards the kitchen, “it was a pain in the arse to ship from England, but defo worth it.” 

He motions Louis to follow him. The kitchen is just as beautiful as the rest of the flat. Louis is happy to have a working microwave and a bottle of cheap two-buck chuck in his mini-fridge. Which reminds him that Nick mentioned wine before.

“I believe I was promised free wine,” Louis raises an eyebrow, “intern budget and all.”

“I’m beginning to think I’m being used for the free alcohol,” Nick laughs and bends over to a fridge that is exclusively for bottles of wine.

“Well, who am I not to take advantage of the,” Louis does a quick count of bottles in the fridge and nearly snorts, “20 bottles of wine you have. You sure you’re not a wine mum in disguise? Am I being catfished?”

Nick turns back with an expensive bottle of red and the side of his mouth is quirked up, “I’ll have you know I’d be the cutest wine mum in all of New York City, thanks.” 

Nick is grinning fully now and he seems to be really taking a good look at Louis for the first time since they got into the apartment, rolling the bottle of wine in his hand while enjoying in the sight of the boy in front of him. Louis decides it’s his turn to stare, too. 

Objectively, Nick isn’t _exactly_ his type, but there’s something about him that Louis can’t help but enjoy. Maybe it’s overload of freckles or the borderline obnoxious quiff. His scans up the rest of his body and meets Nick’s gaze; their eyes locking.

“You _are_ pretty cute,” Louis finally replies and he can feel himself flushing a little bit. Back at uni he never had a problem flirting with boys, but Nick. Well. Nick isn’t exactly a uni boy. He’s a _man_ – and that’s a bit of a new experience for Louis.

Nick smirks again and throws Louis another wink.

“You aren’t too bad yourself, babe,” he rummages through a draw to get a bottle opener, “I don’t swipe right for just any boy on Tinder.”

He sticks the bottle opener through the top and starts to unscrew the cork.

“Oh, yeah? Was it the pulling funny faces in each picture or,” Louis interrupts himself to sit a top the island in the middle of the kitchen, “just because I had the British flag in my bio?” He shifts his body towards Nick after gets comfortable on the counter.

Nick turns to grab two wine glasses from the cabinet.

“Maybe it was the British flag orrrr,” he draws out the r in ‘or’ and starts pouring the wine slowly into the two glasses, “maybe I just know a fit bloke when I see one. Even with the funny faces.”

He picks up both glasses of red and steps in front of Louis and offers him a glass. Nick’s crotch bumps a bit into Louis’ knee. Even sitting on the counter top, Nick is a still a bit taller than him. Louis takes the offered glass and swirls the liquid around a bit, staring down for a bit.

The tension in the air is a bit thick. Even with the flirting, wine, and banter – they both know what they came here for. Louis presses his knee with the slightest amount of pressure on Nick’s upper thigh.

He takes the moment to look up at Nick through his eyelashes and drink him in. He’s close, but Louis wants him closer. They’ve only known each other for less than an hour. It’s a weird feeling.

“Well, cheers to swiping right and funny faces,” Louis extends his glass toward Nick’s until they clink.

“I’ll cheers to that,” Nick replies and lifts his glass to his lips. Louis can’t help following the motion and watches the lines of his throat as he swallows. He must be really fucking horny because the bob of Nick’s adam’s apple is making him flustered. He thinks now is a good time to take a sip of his wine.

He sips a little be too long – deciding that while he doesn’t want to be drunk; he also wouldn’t mind having a bit of liquid courage right now. The wine tastes fucking expensive. He’s sitting a top a marble counter with a cute boy – no – cute _man’s_ crotch subtlety pressed to his knee and he can’t entirely believe this is happening.

They’re both looking at each other when Louis’ phone vibrates loudly from his pocket.

“ _Shit_ , sorry,” he mumbles as he tries to pry the phone from his skin tight jeans. He huffs slightly as he swipes the phone to answer a text from Eleanor.

**Hi lovey did you make it to wburg lmk have fun with the hipster ;) ;) ;) ;)**

"Doesn't that person know you have _very_ serious business you're tending to right now?" Nick asks jokingly.

“It’s just me…uh, me boss making sure I made it here alive.” He can’t believe he just told Nick, a 28 year old man, his fucking boss is texting him making sure he’s alive. 

Nick laughs a bit and asks, “What your mates thought I was some kind of serial killer? Luring boys like you to my apartment with promises of wine?” He sounds amused, not awkward. Thank god. Louis takes a moment to type out a quick reply and Nick moves back a few inches to let put down his wine glass. Louis already misses the bit of pressure from Nick's thigh on his knee.

**im good el thanks xx**

Louis pockets his phone again, “At least you made good on that promise, huh?” Louis takes another long sip and Nick shifts closer once again.

“I also believe I promised you a rooftop,” Nick moves in a bit a splays a hand on his thigh, “want to have a peek? I bet no one’s up there right now.” 

The wine must be getting to him because every little touch is making Louis feel flustered, “Yeah, I’d love to see it. I have high expectations,” he says with a bit of fake bravado. Nick’s right hand is dancing on his thigh and his left is holding the now half-empty glass. He nods and then ducks in and kisses Louis on the cheek before moving away and replenishing his glass.

Once both of their glasses are replenished, Nick moves back towards Louis and holds out a hand.

“Up we go, now,” Nick says helps Louis down the off counter. Louis hops down and almost wishes he were eye level with Nick again. Nick doesn’t let go of his hand, though, as he ushers them through the living room towards the door. Just holding hands is making Louis stomach feel a bit tingly. It ends quickly when Nick abruptly stops, dropping Louis's hand and patting his pockets.

“Um, give us a sec? I just need to…” he looks around a bit franticly, “erm, put my phone on the charger! Yeah. That. Just, one second. Wait here.” He places the wine glass on the table by the door and darts towards another hallway in the flat. 

Louis wonders what suddenly has Mr. Hip so flustered.

 _Maybe he’s one of those people who get anxious once his phone is lower than 20%_ Louis shrugs to himself and notices Nick walking back. He’s shoving something into his back pocket, but Louis can’t be bothered to notice because Nick quickly takes his hand and leads them towards the door.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Nick mentions as they walk through the door into the hallway with their hands still clasped.

“We’ll just take the stairs to the roof.”

Louis looks down at their clasped hands for a second. Nick’s fingers looked long around the stem of his wine glass. They look even longer wrapped around Louis’ smaller hand.

Louis wonders what they would look like wrapped around his –

\- and no. _Too early for dirty thoughts_ , Louis tells himself. But, well. Like he said, it is his last week in the city. What’s he got to lose? They both know how tonight is going to end. So, he goes for it.

“Don’t lie, Nicholas,” Louis squeezes his hand and looks up at him as they walk, “you just want to stare at my arse as I walk up the stairs.” Maybe the wine has made him a bit more courageous. He’s thankful.

“Hmm, caught me,” Nick squeezes Louis’ hand back and drops it to open the door to the rooftop. He stops, holding the door open for Louis and quirks a brow, looking at him expectantly.

“What?” Louis says, giggling at bit. Nick is still looking at him. He rakes his eyes down his body, stopping at Louis’s arse. His eyes travel back up and meet Louis’s and he waggles his brows a bit. Ridiculous boy.

“Ohhhh,” Louis says drawing out the word and turning his body fully towards Nick’s. He takes his wine glass-free hand and traces a fingertip along Nick’s collarbone.

“If you wanted a show, _Nicholas_ ,” he moves his index finger along the line of Nick’s throat and raises himself on his tip-toes. He brings his mouth level to Nick’s ear and whispers, “you could’ve just asked.”

He gives Nick’s earlobe a little nip and winks before making his way up the stairs.

He does his best to give Nick a good show with a bit of a saunter up the stairs and stops halfway to see Nick still standing in the doorway, holding his wine glass and door, just staring at Louis's arse. Mission accomplished. Louis gives him a smirk over his shoulder and pats his own arse twice.

Nick’s eyes darken and his gaze is a bit intimidating, but instead of feeling intimidated like before, Louis is feeling confident.

“C’mon,” Louis says, “it’s gorgeous, I know, but you’ve got all night to stare.”

“All night, you say?” Nick replies, finally making his way up the stairs and closing the door behind him. He meets Louis at the halfway point of the stairwell and stops at the stair just below the one Louis is standing on. Nick gently grabs his hip to turn him around so they’re facing each other.

It’s now Nick’s chance to look up at Louis through his long dark eyelashes, being just a few inches shorter because he’s a step below. 

“Yeah,” Louis brings the wine glass to his mouth and takes another zip. He licks his lips and watches Nick’s eyes follow the motion of his tongue, “we’ve got all night.”

“Alright, pet,” Nick says softly as moves his hand slowly from Louis’s hip around to his back, “we’ve got another spectacular view to enjoy and I’m not just talking about your arse.” His hand moves from Louis’s back to palm Louis’s pert arse and gives it a squeeze and a pat before moving past Louis to make his way up the rest of the stairs, just like Louis did to him before.

Apparently, two can play this game.

“It’s your turn to watch my arse, now,” Nick says as he shimmies dramatically as he walks and throws Louis an exaggerated wink; their intense moments before broken.

Louis can’t help but snort at Nick as he follows him. It’s a miracle neither of them as spilled their wine with their constant teasing and flirting.

“Not sure if there’s anything there to watch, love,” Louis jokes as Nick stops at the top of the stairs looking mock offended. He's got a hand over his heart and his jaw dropped. Louis stifles a giggle.

“Are you telling me my Beyonce-squat bum routine isn’t working?” Nick shakes arse a little bit before opening the door to the rooftop, motioning dramatically with his lanky arms to let Louis through the door.

Louis was just about to give him a snarky reply back, but his words are quickly lost once he makes his way through the door and onto the roof.


	4. devour me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as i mentioned at the beginning, i wrote this entirely on the fly and did not have people proof read/beta it. it's my first EVER. it was just a story i had in my brain that i wanted to get out. it's far from a masterpiece and was honestly just fun for me to write. please excuse any/all typos, errors, etc.

If he thought the few from Nick’s flat was impressive, the rooftop is an entirely different level of stunning.

He takes a few steps forward into the patio garden that overlooks Manhattan a bit more and makes his way over the railing along the edge, placing his nearly empty wine glass down on the floor beside him. The railing is lined with fairy lights and the garden is lush. It’s entirely empty and if Louis lived in this flat, he’d probably try to sleep up here. He takes a moment to breathe it all in and turns to look over his shoulder at Nick, who seems to be admiring Louis more than the city.

“I’m glad you were referring to this view being spectacular and not your little pancake arse,” Louis smiles towards him and Nick can’t help but grin back. Louis turns his head back to eye the city and hears Nick place his wine glass beside Louis's on the ground below. He moves to step behind.

"This okay, love?" Nick asks with his fingers floating just above the dip in his waist. Louis can feel his breath ghosting over his shoulder. Between the spectacular view of the city and Nick touching him, it's a bit of sensory overload. He shivers involuntarily before replying, "yeah. More than okay.” He tilts his head back a bit and gives him a smile.

Nick rests his arms around Louis’s waist and presses their bodies together slowly. Louis can’t help but think again that this feels entirely too romantic to be a one night stand. He’s with a lovely man; arms wrapped around his waist, drinking wine, and looking at one of the greatest views someone could possibly lay eyes on. He feels warm and even safe. It feels a bit intimate for someone he met an hour ago, but Louis is kind of loving it.

“It’s quite beautiful, innit?” Louis says. This is the part where, if Louis were in a cheesy romance novel, Nick G, 28 would turn him around and say, “Not as beautiful as you.” 

But this is not a romance and Louis doesn't want cheese, he wants to get laid (or so he's telling himself). Nick just murmurs an "mhmm" in his ear and squeezes Louis's waist. Louis can feel the rise and fall of Nick’s chest behind him as his hands start travelling along Louis’s torso. They make their up to his shoulders and tingles his fingers along his arms until his hands circle Louis’s bare wrists. 

_Oh,_ Louis thinks. He’s is feeling unbearably turned on by all of this and they’re just Nick’s hands. His long fingers look impossibly large against Louis’s smaller wrists. He wants to feel those hands everywhere, so he grinds his arse back into Nick’s crotch and hears him hiss a bit behind him. Louis bares his neck a little, collar bones showing, to get a good look at the man behind him.

“Can I kiss you?” Nick finally asks a bit shakily as his hands rub the knobs of Louis’s wrists. Louis tilts his head back a bit more and their lips are nearly touching.

“Yeah,” Louis’s voice sounds a bit high pitched, “you didn’t need to ask.” 

Nick unclasps Louis’s wrists and places his hands back on the dip of his waist, keeping him facing forwards, looking out towards the city. He lowers his lips, ghosting them over Louis’s, before moving down and pressing small, soft kisses along the line of his jaw first.

Louis whimpers and bit and involuntarily grinds his ass against Nick again. Nick’s kisses on his neck become warmer and a bit harder and Louis can feel his cock growing harder against his arse, too.

Louis gasps as Nick begins to speak quietly into Louis’s ear between the wet kisses on his neck.

“When I saw you in these tight jeans,” Nick starts to say and takes a hand from Louis’s waist to smoothly press down towards to top of his jeans, dropping wet kisses along his neck and jaw, “standing outside my flat building, I honestly couldn’t believe you were real.”

Normally, Louis would try to respond, but he’s at a loss for words as Nick’s fingers dance over the waistband of his jeans.

“You’re so fucking lovely, babe,” Nick adds with a bite to his earlobe and then licks down to his neck to start sucking a love bite so hard it was beginning to hurt a bit. Louis twists his hips to get more room for his hard cock in his jeans, but ends up grinding harder into Nick’s cock. It feels fucking _massive._ They haven’t even properly _kissed_ yet and Louis is already thinking about getting fucked. 

He takes it upon himself to turn around in Nick’s arms and looks up to see Nick breathing heavily, lips wet and eyes dark. His face is lit a bit by the fairy lights surrounding them on the rooftop and Louis belatedly responds, “You, too. You’re lovely.” 

Nick’s hands move from his waist to cup the back of Louis’s head, while Louis grasps at the small of Nick’s back to bring their bodies flush together. Nick brings his thumb to Louis’s cheek and traces along the bottom line of his lip. Louis catches it with his tongue and Nick pushes the finger into his mouth.

He eye contact with Nick as his hollows his cheeks and _sucks_. 

Nick gasps and grinds their cocks together as and Louis swirls his tongue around the tip of his thumb once more before pulling off with a _pop_. Nick eases his thumb out of Louis’s mouth, trailing the spit on Louis’s bottom lip and stares at his wet mouth for about three seconds and finally dives in to kiss him.

Nick’s lips feel plush and wet on Louis’s and he can’t help but whimper as his tongue starts teasing along the edge of his bottom lip. Louis parts his mouth and lets Nick’s tongue enter, the roll and retreat of it completely intoxicating. He let out a moan against Nick lips and continues kissing him, their bodies pressing together in the heat of the late August night. 

They’re still kissing as Nick’s big hands move from the back of Louis’s head and trail down to his arse, palming both cheeks, grinding their cocks even more against each other. Louis lets out an embarrassing whine at the friction. He’s so hard it almost hurts and desperately wants more.

He's breathing hard as he breaks the kiss. Nick is still palming his arse when he brings their foreheads together, breath mingling. He wonders for the first time since kissing Nick if anyone can see them hooking up on the rooftop. The hint of danger in potentially getting caught makes the hook up that much hotter. He wants more.

“Will you touch me? Please?” Louis asks and dips forward a bit to press a peck on Nick’s plush lips, his fingers running up and down Nick’s back. 

“Patience, darling,” Nick whispers in his ear before giving his arse another squeeze (he seems a bit fixated, Louis reminds himself to tease him later) and starts to bring his lips down Louis’s neck again and pauses to say, “I have a few things I want to do first.”

“Like w-what?” Louis can barely string a thought together because Nick’s lips on his neck feel so good; his hands finally moving from his arse to rest on his hips, thumbs rubbing softly at his hipbones under his tshirt. Nick is a mixture of hard kisses and gentle touches and Louis is loving the unpredictability.

“Well,” Nick pulls his head back from Louis’s neck to look at him and takes a hand from his hip to trail a finger up his chest, tweaking his nipple through his shirt and then stopping at his collar bone, “I kind of want to give you a mark that you can’t explain to your boss tomorrow.” His finger is tracing along his clavicle now.

Louis his bares his neck and bit to give Nick a good look, he’s feeling a bit brave.

“Do it,” he replies, and leans a bit more against the railing, “give me a mark.”

This is apparently the right thing to say because Nick’s eyes darken before saying, “Mmm, careful what you wish for, darling.” He punctuates it with a kiss to Louis’s cheek and makes his way down to his collarbone, taking the finger that was tracing along it before to stretch the neck of his shirt, making room for his mouth.

The kiss starts with a bite. Nick nips at the dip of his clavicle like he can’t help it before smoothing over it his tongue, and then begins sucking a mark. Louis moans and brings his hand to Nick’s head, snaking his fingers into the dark hair as Nick sucks even harder – the lovebite is going to be ridiculous.

“N-Nick,” Louis gasps, fingers pulling a little at Nick’s hair, “I think that’s enough,” Louis’s whines and grinds against Nick’s thigh for more friction. He still can’t believe Nick hasn’t made a move to touch his cock yet.

Nick’s still sucking a little he pulls his mouth off and admires his work, “I think that’ll do.” He grins a bit before pressing a thumb into where he left the lovebite.

Louis hisses because it hurts. He can’t see the mark, but he bets it’s almost purple.

“Now I can guarantee you’ll remember me,” Nick smiles and goes into kiss Louis again. Louis can’t help but giggle a bit and feels himself smiling into the kiss, too. This Tinder hook up is turning out to be a lot better than expected. 

Louis pulls his head back and replies, “I’ll remember you even better if you fucking,” he grinds their cocks together, “touch me.”

Nick laughs and swats at Louis’s arse before finally giving in. “Alright, alright love. I’ve teased you enough.”

He kisses Louis’s mouth once more before turning him around to face the cityscape. Louis is confused.

“What’re you doing?” He asks and is about to complain a more before Nick pushes him against the railing until there’s no space left between his back and Nick’s chest. He puts one hand underneath his shirt against his abdomen, while the other makes it’s way down to Louis’s crotch. 

“Giving you the full sensory experience,” Nick murmurs in his ear and his fingers dance right above the zipper of his jeans, “what kind of host would I be if I didn’t let you enjoy the view, too?” Nick trails a long finger just above the line of Louis’s hard cock through his jeans. Barely there. His hips buck forward at the light touch.

He didn’t even realize his eyes were shut, enjoying the little touches before Nick mentioned the view again. He feels a little hazy when he opens his eyes and it somehow makes him more breathless than he already is. It truly is a sensory experience, the view, the touches, and the smell of the summer air around them.

“Then more touching, please,” Louis isn’t beyond begging at this point and grinds his arse playfully into Nick’s hard cock, it’s also a subtle attempt to get Nick’s teasing hand down further.

Nick _finally_ gets the “hint” and starts unbuttoning Louis’s tight jeans. He’s also murmuring in his ear, telling him to look at the view and take it all in, except Louis's mind is kind of distracted by the hand unzipping his fly to concentrate on much of anything else.

Slowly, Nick brings his hand to grab Louis’s cock fully through his briefs and Louis let’s out a broken moan. Even through the fabric, the touch feels almost like relief. 

“You’re so hard for me,” Nick whispers in his ear, using the hand on Louis’s abdomen to bring his body a little further from the railing and grind his cock into Louis’s arse, as he palms gently at Louis’s dick.

“C-could say the same ‘bout you,” he says nearly incoherently. Nick’s hand feels fucking huge and he just _needs_ more. “Please, Nick. I want more.”

“More of what, dear? You want me to get you off?” Nick is still just rubbing Louis’s cock through the fabric of his briefs. He’s such a fucking tease. Judging by how hard Nick’s cock is, though, he wants it just as badly as Louis.

“Yeah. I want you,” Louis answers desperately and he feels Nick take his hand out from under his shirt to unpop the button on his own jeans. 

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Nick whispers and _finally_ puts his hand in Louis’s briefs to feel his cock fully. Nick thumbs at the tip, using the precome to made the slide less dry, and gives his it a few pumps. It goes like this for a few minutes and Louis has to ask him to stop or else this is going to be over embarrassingly soon.

“Nick, don’t make me come yet,” Louis whimpers when it only makes Nick squeeze his cock a little harder.

“Why not, Louis? Don’t you wanna come?” Nick teases and unzips his own jeans. 

“Y-yeah,” Louis stutters, “but not from this.”

“Then from what?” Nick asks, even though Louis fucking knows he’s well aware of what he wants. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses when Nick gives his cock a few sharp tugs, “you know what I want.”

“I wanna hear you say it, love,” Nick is still pumping his cock and is breathing warmly in his ear, “tell me you want me to fuck you.”

Louis is about to burst. He tilts his head back on Nick’s shoulder and finally gives into Nick’s request.

“I want your cock, Nick,” Louis steadies his breathing and turns to head to look Nick in the eye, “I want you to fuck me.”

Nick smiles and tilts his head to give Louis a slow, sweet kiss. He takes his hand out of Louis’s briefs and puts them on the waistband of his unbuttoned jeans.

Nick breaks the kiss and says, “On the rooftop? Want me to fuck you up here? Have all of Brooklyn hear how much you want my cock?”

And well. Louis didn’t exactly think about it that way. Objectively, he knows that the entirety of Brooklyn won’t be able to see them fucking on the roof Nick’s flat building, but the thought of potentially getting caught? It makes Louis shiver.

Louis reaches his hand to grab the back of Nick’s neck and pulls him in for a dirty kiss. "Yeah, let’s do it.”

The confirmation seems to be all Nick needs. He takes his hands of the waistband of Louis’s jeans in favor of working on his own. He watches as Nick takes a step back and begins to toe out of his shoes. Louis follows his lead and starts to take off his oxfords. The tension is thick, but it’s broken once Nick speaks.

“Um, I didn’t exactly need to charge my phone before,” Nick says sheepishly once he’s done taking his shoes off. Nick reaches a hand into his back pocket and pulls out lube and a condom and places them on the edge of the railing.

“And here I thought you were a gentleman,” Louis laughs and rolls his eyes. For all the smooth neck kissing and teasing, Nick is really quite goofy.

Nick’s eyes are twinkling and he’s smiling as he closes in on Louis.

“I think we both know you weren't looking for a _gentleman_ tonight, pet,” Nick says and brackets Louis against the railing once again, but this time facing each other and their lips meeting in an intense kiss.

Louis’s hands fly to the waistband of Nick’s as he licks into his mouth. He pushes Nick’s jeans down his thighs and sees the thick outline of Nick’s cock in his tight briefs. Nick shimmies the jeans further down until they’re hanging around his knees. He breaks the kiss to step out of them, leaving them in a careless pile on the ground of the roof. He shucks his shirt off and motions for Louis to do the same.

“Your turn,” Nick says and helps Louis out of his jeans. He stumbles a bit before leaving his jeans in a pile next to Nick’s. They must look silly standing on rooftop in their briefs, but Louis can’t bring himself to care when Nick bends down and captures his lips in another scorching kiss, taking advantage of Louis’s newly unclothed legs and grabbing his arsecheeks with both hands. Louis’s does the same and brings their cocks together through their briefs, grinding. 

Nick keeps kissing him as he moves his hands from Louis’s arse and digs his fingers underneath the waistband and finally drags them down. His cock springs free, hard and leaking and Louis tries to shuffle out his boxers, laughing a little into Nick’s mouth before getting them off his ankles. Nick breaks the kiss to smile down at him and removes his own briefs, too and Louis is…

Well.

He’s been with a few people before, but no one that’s as big as Nick.

To be blunt, he’s fucking huge.

“You’re fucking huge,” Louis blurts and Nick starts to laugh openly, which in turn makes Louis start laughing. Louis gets that tug in his stomach that this is a little too intimate for it just to be a one off hook up. He can’t remember the last time he’s been so turned on and charmed simultaneously.

“I believe in you, dear,” Nick says, smiling down at him and giving him a gentle kiss before asking, “would you mind turning around? Sensory experience and all.”

“Best view in the city,” Louis teases, “and I’m _not_ talking about the skyline.” Louis turns slowly to face the ledge and braces his hands on the railing, bending at the waist sticks his arse out and wiggles it a bit. He gazes at Nick over his shoulder.

Nick’s dark eyes are trained on his arse. He moves forward to grab the cheeks. 

“You’re fucking right,” Nick growls. He massages Louis’s arse with his hands. He’s taking his time, rubbing at it luxuriously like he can’t help it. He uses his left hand to rub Louis's his back and bends to kiss the two dimples at the bottom of his spine. Louis whimpers and grasps the railing a little tighter.

“Best arse I’ve ever seen,” Nick murmurs against the top of his left cheek and smooths a hand down his back, “you want my fingers, darling?” 

Louis has been thinking about those fucking fingers ever since he touched his thigh on the kitchen counter. It’s been a while since Louis has had somebody else’s fingers in him. His mouth is nearly watering at the thought. 

“I want your fingers and your cock,” Louis says desperately, not beating around the bush. "Soon, please?"

“Shh, patience,” Nick takes smooths both hands down Louis’s back and he arches into the touch. He feels Nick thumbs run along his arsecrack and spreads his cheeks, exposing his hole and bends forward to blow on it. Louis thinks for a second Nick is going to get on his knees and give him a rimjob, but instead his hands leave his arse to grab the lube and condom on the ledge next to Louis’s hands. He’s still bent over, white knuckled and grasping the railing. He feels exposed in the best way possible.

“Please,” he begs once more, missing the warm of Nick’s hands. He hears the _snick_ of lube and he squeezes his eyes shut in anticipating. _This is it_ he thinks to himself.

He nearly cries when feels a wet finger finally tracing up and down his arsecrack. 

“So lovely,” Nick’s voice sounds deeper and his finger snags the pucker of Louis’s hole. He knows he’s tight. He knows it’s going to take some prep and by the way Nick was eying his arse before, he thinks Nick will take his sweet time.

Louis's eyes are still squeezed shut and he presses back into Nick’s finger, wanting it _in_ his entrance, not just teasing.

Nick takes the hint and finally starts to push the tip of his finger in. Louis whimpers at the slight burn. It’s been a while and it hurts a little, but _fuck_ he missed having someone else’s fingers so much. 

“How’s it, love?” Nick dribbles some more lube around the one finger, still pushing in, slowly opening him up.

“’m good, Nick,” Louis slurs and he's moving the finger in slowly. His fingers are so long and Nick is taking his time; wiggling his finger in bit by bit. “You can go quicker, I can take it.”

“ _God_ ,” Nick breathes and teases a second finger at his entrance, “you’re so fucking _tight_.”

Louis head is going a little fuzzy. He’s panting, chest heaving as Nick works his second finger in along side the first. Nick's long fingers along with the thrill of hooking up outdoors is making Louis's head spin.

"Doing so well, darling." His second finger now fully inside, opening his hole and getting him prepped for his cock. He’s startled when he feels Nick's free hand grasp his own leaking cock, thumbing again at the precome at the head. Nick starts thrusting fucking his fingers in and out of Louis’s hole with more intent while pumping his cock. Louis jerks forward, desperate for more friction. “Feels so good, Nick.”

Nick is murmuring little encouragements senselessly, _so pretty, love_ ,” _look so good around my fingers_ , _can’t wait to be inside you_ , as Louis whimpers and fucks himself on the two fingers. He begs for another and Nick complies, adding more lube and slowly pushing a third finger along side the other two.

“Taking me so good,” Nick kisses the small of his back and Louis is left gasping at how long and big his fingers feel. He keeps up a steady pace, getting Louis open and wet and ready for his huge cock. “Almost ready, darling.”

Louis moans and nods his head, his sweaty palms still grasping the railing, bracing himself. His vision blurs as Nick hits _that spot_ and it makes the cityscape before him look like unfocused white spots. The only words coming out of his mouth at this point are _fuck_ and _please_.

Louis whines as Nick’s hand stops pumping. “Think you’re ready, pet?”

How is he supposed to form a sentence when Nick is three fingers deep? He grits out a desperate _yes_ and steadies his bare feet on the ground and his hands against the railing. At this point, the cool breeze of the night isn't doing much to keep Louis from sweating. He wipes his damp forehead against his hand and looks back at Nick.

Nick looks a bit lost in concentration. His brow is furrowed and he’s bent forward, watching his fingers go in and out of Louis’s hole. He’s absently pumping his cock at the same time and finally looks up when he hears a particularly high whimper leave Louis’s mouth.

“Give me a sec,” Nick slowly draws his fingers from his hole. Louis moans at the loss, but can't wait for to get positively wrecked. Nick reaches down to grab the condom, hands a bit slippery with lube, and uses his mouth to tear it open. He looks Louis in the eye intensely as he rolls the condom onto his cock, giving it a few careless tugs.

Nick bends over and Louis thinks he’s going to grab lube and slick himself up, but instead he surprises him with a soft kiss on the mouth and says; “Now we’re ready.”

He then dribbles the lube on his cock and some more over Louis’s hole. Louis watches as Nick wipes his hand on his thigh and places it on the dip of Louis’s waist. He uses his other hand to grab his cock and runs the head over his hole teasingly before finally lining it up and pressing in. And in. And fucking in.

“Oh my god,” Louis bites out, clenching his knuckles on the railing and it feels fucking _huge_ , “fuck.”

Nick keeps pushing in, in, in and is breathing raggedly behind him, petting a soothing hand at the dip of his waist. “You good? Is it too much?”

And yeah, it hurts. It’s the biggest cock he think he’s ever taken, but it still feels so, so good. “No. No. It’s good. Move, please.”

Nick replies with a squeeze to his waist and drags his cock slowly out and then thrusts _hard_ back in. Louis nearly looses his grip on the railing. A moan rips out of him as Nick does the same thing _again_.

“How’s it feel?” Nick asks, unmoving this time. He takes his hand from Louis’s waist to grip onto the railing himself, somehow moving his cock even further inside.

“Good, great,” Louis grunts, circling is hips on Nick’s cock to get a little friction. He’s desperate.

“How d’you want it?” Nick puts a hand over Louis’s on the railing and kissing his shoulder.

“Fuck,” is all Louis can really say before giving him a, “I don’t care, just fuck me.”

So he does.

Nick starts fucking him at a slow, luxurious pace. He pulls his cock out to the tip each. fucking. time. before driving it back in. It’s almost like Nick wants to make sure Louis is feeling every inch of his cock before slamming back in; the drag slow and thick. It isn’t like the sloppy, too fast sex he’s had with boys at uni.

For the first time, Louis knows what it feels like to get _fucked_.

Nick starts to pick up the pace; his cock catching Louis’s prostate like he’s made for it. He’s hitting so deeply that Louis can’t even make out words, just mindless whimpers and moans.

“You’re taking it so well, Lou,” Nick says, breathless as he adjusts himself to not be bent over Louis anymore. He grips his hips to stand upright behind him. His thrusts aren’t as deep anymore, but they’re coming at an even quicker pace. Louis takes a moment to look behind him and sees Nick just watching his cock go in and out of Louis; admiring it. “Nicest arse I’ve ever seen.”

He finally tears his gaze away from Louis’s arse and when their eyes meet, Nick seats himself fully; circling his hips with a wicked smirk on his face.

“Best. Fucking. View. In. New. York.” He punctuates each word with a long, hard thrust and gives him a quick spank on the last word, like he truly believes Louis's arse is the best thing he has ever seen.

For someone older, Nick’s stamina isn’t exactly lacking. He keeps alternating between long, deep thrusts that hit his prostate each time to relentlessly pounding his arse like a fucking rabbit. If he doesn’t let Louis come soon, he’s going to explode.

It’s like Nick is reading his mind when he squeezes his waist and asks, “you ‘right?”

He’s switched to lazily thrusting in and out of Louis, like he’s completely unaffected and not going to come at any second. “Can you touch me?”

“Course I can, love,” Nick replies and runs a hand from his spine around to his cock, still hard as ever, leaking between his legs. He smears the precome from the tip down to make the friction easier as he pumps at the same pace as his lazy trusts. “Feel good?”

Louis knows his arms are going to ache tomorrow from holding himself against the railing, and he feels- 

\- It’s almost indescribable and easily the best fuck he’s ever had. “I’m great, yeah. Almost there” 

It doesn’t take Louis long to feel his orgasm start building. Normally, he’d be embarrassed that he’s going to come to quickly, but they’ve been fucking for so long that he can’t even bring himself to care. He’s shamelessly bucking his hips into Nick’s fist and he’s at the tipping point. He can feel the telltale build of heat uncurling in his belly.

“Gonna come,” he warns Nick, who starts to pound into him earnestly and brings him so close to his orgasm.

“Just like that, baby,” Nick murmurs, his cock driving into Louis’s arse. “You look so fucking good. Wanna see you come on my cock.”

And that’s all it takes for Louis so start coming. His orgasm hits him like a train on a track and he can feel it all the way down to his fucking toes as Nick strokes him and bends over to whisper dirty words of encouragement in his ear.

His chest is heaving and he’s still in a bit of a haze and realizes that Nick is still continuing to fuck him. It's so sensitive and fucking _filthy_ as Nick thrusts _one, two, three_ more times before he’s coming, his damp forehead resting on the best of Louis's neck and arm wrapped around his chest.

He can feel Nick’s own chest is heaving against his back and his cock is softening inside him when he says, “Never had sex on my roof before.”

Louis looks over his shoulder and gives him a smile before moving forward to let his cock slip out. He winces and knows he’s going to feel it for days to come. "First time for everything, right?"

He finally stands upright and turns around to face Nick. He watches him tie off the condom and toss it near the forgotten wine glasses. Louis stretches his arms over his head and Nick walks over to him, cock softening between his legs, quiff wilted in a way that only happens after a round of rigorous sex. He still looks so good.

Louis puts his arms down and Nick stops in front of him, reaching out and smoothing his big hands up and down Louis’s arms. He's looking at Louis sleepily. “You enjoyed it, yeah?” 

“Could barely from a sentence for a while, mate,” Louis jokes and decides to wrap his arms around Nick’s waist, pressing their naked bodies together. Their cocks touch and they both hiss at the sensitivity, but Nick wraps his arms around Louis’s shoulders anyway and gives him a kiss on the head. 

_There’s that feeling again,_ Louis thinks, the intimacy and bit of romance. It doesn’t feel like a one night stand anymore.

He enjoys the cuddle for a little longer before looking up at Nick. “We should probably put our clothes back on, yeah?”

“What? You’re saying most people in New York hang around naked on rooftops?” Nick says with an attempt at sarcasm, but he looks too satisfied and sated to try.

“If someone did catch us, though, we could blame it on our Englishness,” Louis says, walking (limping, really) over to their pile of discarded clothes, “let ‘em think rooftop sex is the British way.”

Nick snorts a laugh and follows Louis over to the pile of clothes. He gives his arse a swat where’s he’s bent over and Louis let’s out an embarrassing yelp. “You forget you just fucked me arse for nearly an hour straight?”

“Oops,” Nick giggles and starts pulling on his briefs, followed by his tight jeans and shirt. Louis does the same and they both silently decide to forgo the shoes.

“Think we should clean up the, erm,” Louis jerks his head over to where there are a few streaks of come along the ground of the rooftop. It’s a bit obscene. 

“Eh, let ‘em wonder,” Nick waggles his eyebrows and grabs their wineglasses, the lube, and used condom. It’s slowly hitting Louis that he just had sex on a semi-public rooftop on a Sunday night. Maybe it’s more than a _bit_ obscene. 

He takes one last look around the rooftop and the glittering cityscape around him; it truly _is_ one of the best views of Manhattan he’s ever seen. He turns around and notices Nick standing about ten feet away, caught staring. Louis’s mouth quirks up in a smile when he asks, “what?”

Nick is biting his lip and starts, “I just-“ and then cuts himself off, shaking his head, “nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Y’sure?” Louis questions, walking over to Nick with his shoes in hand.

“Yeah, no worries,” Nick smiles sheepishly and ducks down to kiss Louis like he can’t help himself. It takes Louis by surprise, but he rises onto his tiptoes to meet his mouth anyway. Kissing him is a treat.

They part and start to make their way towards the door, Louis holding the door open for Nick because his hands are full. Nick saunters down the stairs once more, putting on a show for Louis like he did just when they first got here and they’re both laughing like teenagers.

 _It feels so natural with you_ , Louis wants to say, but he keeps it in his mind as they walk towards Nick’s gorgeous flat. Once Nick unlocks the door, he tosses the condom in the bin and puts the wine glasses in the sink. He then turns to Louis.

“You’re more than welcome to stay, you know,”Nick is looking at him hopefully and Louis keeps getting that feeling in the pit of his stomach, “I just have to be up at 5:00 AM to make it to work.” He finishes, making a cringing face at the early wake up call.

Everything in Louis’s mind is screaming _STAY!!!_ , but he has to go to his internship in the morning, too and he knows Liam and El will rib him for showing up in a morning-after outfit. Besides, it’s meant to be a one night stand.

“Um, I actually should head back to my place,” Louis doesn’t miss the way Nick’s face falls. He tries not to think about it too much, “wouldn’t wanna make you late for work or anything.” Dumb excuse.

“Oh, right. Yeah. S'cool,” Nick says, “at least let me walk you to the subway? It’s getting pretty late.”

 _Stop making me like you so much, I leave in two weeks_ Louis’s head screams internally. Which is why he surprises himself when he says, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

It perks Nick up a bit, kind of like a puppy. “Give us a second, let me grab my phone and we can go.”

“Okay,” Louis makes his way over to the couch in the front room and takes his time putting on his shoes. He gives the flat one last once over before walking towards the door, patting his pockets to make sure he has his keys, wallet, and phone. Nick walks out wearing a black Beyoncé jumper that says “SURFBOARD” and Louis nearly doubles over laughing.

“What?” Nick replies indignantly, “I wasn’t lyin’ about my love for ‘Yoncé.”

Louis is still laughing when he says, “Oh, my God. I can’t believe I just had sex with someone who owns a _surfboard_ jumper.” 

Nick looks a little put out by his laughter, but still offers Louis a gray jumper that says “LOVE” in blue block letters. “Incase you get cold on your way home.”

Louis finally recovers from his laughing fit and wipes his eyes, “Y’sure? You probably won’t get it back, as I’m leaving for home in two weeks.”

He shifts back and forth on his feet and it feels kind of awkward, finally acknowledging tonight for what it was – a one night stand.

“Oh no, then keep it. Please,” Nick says hastily. He’s still holding the jumper out and Louis takes it and puts it over his head. He’s absolutely swimming in it. His head pokes out and he catches Nick biting back a grin.

“What? Don’t I look, as Queen Bey might say,” he gives Nick a spin and then strikes a silly pose, “flawless?” 

It’s Nick’s turn to laugh at him now and Louis doesn’t blame him. On top of the cheesy joke, he must look ridiculous in this giant jumper.

It’s cozy and smells like Nick, though. He’s kidding himself if he thinks he’s not gonna end up sleeping in it tonight. _Stop thinking that_ he tells himself.

“Alright, alright ‘yonce, you still have to get the train,” Nick says and he grabs his keys from the table by the door. He goes to walk past Louis, but stops to kiss him below the jaw.

“You look cute in my clothes, though,” Nick whispers in his ear and grabs his hand to tug him along out the door.

He cuddles up to Nick on the walk down the hall. He feels warm and fuzzy under Nick’s arm and they wait together for the elevator to come and bring them down to the lobby. Really, to bring Louis back down to earth because he needs this not to turn into anything more than a hook up. You’re not supposed to catch feelings from fucking Tinder. 

Right?

The elevator _dings!_ and Nick shuffles them in. He let’s Nick huddle him into his chest as the elevator brings them _down, down, down_ all 28 floors to the lobby. Louis rubs his cheek on the soft fabric of Nick’s jumper and Nick has his cheek rested atop his head. It's all very _nice_ and Louis is beginning to regret not agreeing to stay.

They’re both startled when the elevator _dings!_ again and they’re already at the lobby. Nick keeps him under his arm and they walk outside together and Louis looks up at the high rise building, trying to see if he can actually _see_ the rooftop. Hopefully no one saw them fooling around.

“Don’t think anyone could see us, darling,” Nick winks at him and tugs him along the down the street, chatting aimlessly. 

Louis notices the stores he on his walk over to the flat. He can’t believe this all happened in just a few hours. It feels like days.

He’s still curious about whether or not Nick has that repurposed wood toilet seat, so he asks and Nick seems offended at the thought.

“I know I live in a twatty hipster area, love, but I’m not _that_ prententious,” Nick scoffs at Louis and rolls his eyes fondly. Nick kisses his temple and they keep walking, nearing the subway station on Bedford; their night finally coming to an end.

They slow to a stop just before the entrance and it's empty compared to when Louis initially got here. No bearded, flannel wearing hipsters to be seen, expect for the hipster-in-denial he's holding hands with.

Louis turns to stand in front of Nick and looks up at him. He’s looking away, though, smiling a little sadly, shuffling on his feet.

“Hey,” Louis starts and takes Nick’s hand. It still looks so big against his, “thanks for letting me come.”

Nick runs and hand through his messy hair and laces their fingers together. He meets finally his eye, “Yeah. It was quite a whirlwind, eh?”

Louis looks away a bit embarrassed and moves a little closer to Nick grabbing his other hand. “’twas. It was quite lovely though, yeah?” and he meets Nick’s eye again. He’s staring down at Louis intently, looking like he’s not quite ready to let him go yet. Louis flushes under his gaze and opens his mouth to say bye, but Nick cuts effectively cuts him off.

“Fuck it,” Nick growls and cradles the back of Louis’s head, smashing their lips together in a kiss. Louis gasps into his mouth and balls his fists into his Surfboard jumper, startled, but starts kissing him back once he’s steady. This isn't your average goodbye kiss. This is the kind of kiss you see couples sharing when they're leaving each other. Not the kind of kiss you give to a boy you met on Tinder. It's desperate and full of want and leaves them both breathless and red lipped when they finally part.

“I know this was ‘sposed to be a hookup,” Nick blurts out, his eyes are kind of wild and his hands are still cradling Louis’s head, “but, _fuck_ I really, really like you and I go back to England quite regularly for my job.” The admission punches Louis is the gut in the _best_ way.

There’s a twinkle of hope in Nick's eyes and Louis is absolutely fucked.

“I like you, too” and Nick looks _so_ relieved, “dumb Surfboard jumper and everything.” Louis bites his lip and tugs runs his finger along the pink letters for emphasis.

“So, if I want to meet up when I’m in England…” Nick starts, looking hesitant, but hopeful.

“…I wouldn’t say no,” Louis finishes for him and seeing the smile blooms on Nick's face is wonderful. He wouldn't mind seeing that smile a few more times.

Nick tugs Louis into his chest, like he did in the elevator, and gives him a massive hug.

“Ooof,” Louis goes along and snakes his arms around Nick’s waist and feels another kiss pressed to his hair. He rests his cheek atop his head and keeps Louis there for a minute, unwilling to let him go when he starts squirming impatiently.

Nick finally pulls back with his hands on Louis’s shoulders. “Let me take you out this week,” he says, “I know it’s your last, but we can spend some time together, if you’d like.”

“Yeah, I’d love that,” Louis agrees, shaking his head and biting back a grin. _Thank you, Tinder_ , he thinks.

“Perfect! Okay. Yeah, totally cool,” Nick’s smooth, hip demeanor from their initial introduction completely gone has he rubs Louis’s shoulders and hugs him once more. “You should catch your train.”

Louis nods and pulls back, looking at Nick and he’s just – 

“You’re so fucking lovely,” Louis can’t help himself and he goes in for one last kiss.

“You too, darling,” Nick returning the kiss soundly on the lips, another on the forehead, and another on his cheek and whispers in his ear, “text me when you get home safe, 'kay?"

Louis blushes and nods, turning to make his way down the stairs. “See you soon?” 

“See you soon,” Nick confirms and watches him walk slowly down the stairs. Waggling his fingers once more and turning to make his way back to his high rise flat.

Louis smiles to himself and lets out a sigh. A part of him wishes this happened a week into his internship, so he and Nick could have more time together, but he's still excited at the prospect of seeing him once or twice more before he leaves New York for good. He'll have to ask Nick what he meant by "quite regularly" going back to England. 

He’s absolutely buzzing when he makes his way down to the train platform. The public transportation gods working in his favor when the he only has to wait five minutes for it to pull up. It’s a long commute home, but Nick was easily worth the late night.

He boards the train and checks his phone. Is he silly to already miss Nick a little? Maybe. It’s hard not to miss him when he’s wearing his jumper and every time he shifts he can feel the slight twinge in his arse. It makes him a flustered in the best possible way.

He’s still buzzing when the train comes to a halt and he exits, making his way towards the escalator. He takes the stairs two at a time to get service on his phone more quickly since he didn't have it underground.

He reaches the top of the escalator in record time and he feels his phone vibrate as soon as he has a bar of service. He looks at his phone to see he already has an iMessage waiting. 

_**hope you made it home safe xxxxx** _

The five little x's give him a tingling feeling in his stomach. It's silly because it's something so innocent and he and Nick were definitely _anything_ but innocent tonight. He swipes his phone open to shoot him a text back.

_**just got off the train. thx again for tonight xx** _

He waits only a couple of seconds before getting a response from Nick.

_**no problem, darling** _

Louis is about to reply when he gets a second text soon after.

_**thank you for giving best view in the city xxxxxxx** _

\- with 5 aubergine emojis.

It’s safe to say Louis goes to bed smiling that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've ever been to wburg in brooklyn, you know it's a pretentious mess aka the lovely nick would probably enjoy it, haha. 
> 
> the view from wburg of nyc is [here](http://www.ironstate.net/images/properties/king3.jpg). the apartment i based nick's off of is [here](http://www.williamsburgedge.com/). 
> 
> phew! done. thank you so much for making it this far. it's far from perfect, but it's lovely knowing people enjoyed it. if you are one of those people, please feel free to comment and share your thoughts.
> 
> this is entirely based off an experience that happened to me about a year ago. i, the tinder skeptic, was roped into tindering at boozy brunch with friends and ended up meeting a really lovely guy and we did more or less the same thing he and louis did, expect he wasn't rich and we made no plans to meet again. so, in TRUE one night stand fashion, we didn't meet again, but it was soooo nice and enough of a fun experience for me to base a fic off it.


End file.
